


Chicka

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Prompt Fic, Troublemaker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn gets under Chief Vick's skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicka

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Precarious."

"How're you doing, Sweet Cheeks?" Shawn asked, dropping into a chair and slamming his feet up onto the desk.

"May I remind you how precarious your position is in this department, Mister Spencer?" Chief Vick asked, eyeing his muddy sneakers.

"Could you?" Shawn begged. "And go slowly because I'm having a little trouble hearing out of this ear."

"Are you serious?" She looked torn between firing him and shooting him, and Gus jumped in.

"He must be channeling the spirit of someone mean!" he said quickly. "He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Please, Baldy Ruiz. I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm wondering what a cute little chicka like this is doing in the boss's seat!"

"Mr. Guster, if I don't hear a very compelling explanation in the next ten seconds, I'm arresting both of you," Karen decided.

"So just go back to your boss and ask him when the next border run is, eh?" Shawn said obliviously.

"The border!" Gus jumped up. "He's talking about the Mexican border! This must be about that drug cartel that just moved into the area."

Chief Vick considered him, and then Shawn who just winked at her. "Okay, fine, go talk to Lassiter. But I want a written apology from him once he's back to himself."

"Of course, Chief!" Gus agreed, grabbing Shawn's arm and dragging him from the office.

As soon as they were out of her sight, Shawn turned to Gus and smirked. "That was fun. Good thing we've got a stack of those letters in the office, right?"

Gus just sighed and reached for his ulcer medicine.


End file.
